Back to you
by SweetRocker07
Summary: Callie finds herself pregnant after her night with Brandon so she decides to leave the Fosters and raise her child but after she finds out her daughter died she came back to the fosters and continued her life what happens when Lena is asked to foster a girl who is believed to be Callie's biological daughter how will this affect Brandon and Callie after moving on from each other
1. Chapter 1

Callie was in tears there was no hope now for being part of the Adams Foster family, it was so close it was in her grasp everything was going in her favor for once in her life until she looked down at that small stick in her hand

The word Pregnant 2-3 weeks was clearly written on the stick.

She could never be adopted that one night at Idlewild when she thought for sure she wouldn't get adopted her and Brandon finally made love, but Rita didn't rat her out, she knew that a family was more important then a fling.

She couldn't be his foster sister and have his child, she knew Steph and Lena would never adopt her now, but she wasn't going to abandon this baby maybe this was so she could at least have a part of Brandon since she now has to leave his life for good.

Steph and Lena were heart broken when they found out out of nowhere that Callie decided it would be best to just to go to independent Living.

It was nine months later and Callie was on a hospital bed in major pain she could hear the doctors telling her to push one more time she put in all the effort she could and could hear faint crying as she passed out.

Meanwhile a doctor was carrying Callie's baby out when a woman came up to him "I want that baby" she said in a demanding tone.

"Excuse me this is someone's child" the nurse replied.

She then pulled up a suitcase full of cash "As you were saying" she replied.

The doctor then nodded "I see."

He traded the baby girl with the cash Justina walked out with a smug on her face and the child in her arms Callie was not gonna get away with ruining her business nor have her family, nor have Brandon, nor have this baby, she said Callie was gonna pay and she was gonna make damn sure of it.

Callie started to regain consciousness when she looked over at the nurse "where is my daughter?" she said in panic.

The doctor looked at her with sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry hunny...with her being born 4 months early she didn't make it."

Callie's heart stopped she gave up the fosters family, Brandon, everything for this baby only for her to die, God if there is one, why couldn't she have this one thing."

"Can I please see her one time?" asked Callie.

"I'm sorry we already..." the nurse began.

"Without my written consent I may have wanted a funeral or to cremate her" yelled Callie.

"I'm sorry hunny" she said again.

Callie asked to be left alone as she broke down and cried she called Steph since she no longer has Brandon's baby maybe she could be adopted and she would have to keep this child, her and Brandon's child a secret from the rest of the family for the rest of her life.

14 years later.

Lena was now a member of the school board her and Steph still have their foster license and its been quiet with the kids now grown and on their own she got a phone call from a social worker.

"Lena I'm sorry to bother you on short notice but would you be willing to foster a kid."

"Um...this is something I would need to discuss with my wife but..." she began.

Lena I think you would be interesting in fostering this kid, In fact unless there is another kid with the same name did Callie ever have a child?"

"Wait there has to be some kind of mistake Callie has never been pregnant nor would she put a child up for adoption especially when she knows how the system is" said Lena.

I can bring you her paper work Callie Jacob is listed as the mother who gave up her rights to this fourteen year old girl.

"I want to see the paper work" said Lena in dis belief.

A few minutes later a car pulled up Lena was in shock when the girl stepped out she looked almost like Callie except she had blue eyes Lena this is Tara Jacob.

Lena felt a familiar presence with this girl but she didn't believe that Callie would willingly put a baby up for adoption, something was not right about this.

The social then handed Lena her file she opened it up to the release of rights page her heart stopped when she read the two names Callie Quinn Jacobs and Brandon Mike Foster.

She then looked at the date 4 months after Callie decided she didn't want to be adopted anymore, could she have been pregnant and wanted to protect Brandon and so she gave her up, knowing Brandon was the father it might seem a little more believable that she would give her up.

She knew that not only was she Callie's child but Brandon's she couldn't risk her going into a bad home if she was Callie and Brandon's child she is her grandchild she is family.

She said without hesitation "Steph and I can foster her no problem."

She knew she had to make a call to Steph, Callie and Brandon immediately she had to figure out why they would do this, why they felt this was the only option.

The social worker gave Tara the small amount of things she had and she followed Lena in the house she quietly looked around "so how many people live here?"

"Well we have 5 children but they are all grown and on their own so we've been empty nesters for a few years now."

She knew that she didn't need to overwhelm the girl with the fact that Callie her daughter could be this girl's mother.

"Can I get you some water, something to eat?" she asked.

The girl was looking at pictures "um can I take a shower?"

'Of course its upstairs second door on the right" said Lena "make yourself at home."

She went upstairs and Lena called Callie first "Cal, I need you to come home."

"I'm kind of swamped on my new case whats going on?" she replied.

"Did you give up a child for adoption while you were trying to receive independent living?"

Callie's heart started to race "I had a child who passed away at birth."

I have paperwork here from a case worker who just dropped off a girl that you signed AND BRANDON SIGNED YOU GAVE A BABY GIRL UP FOR ADOPTION" Lena yelled.

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing her child was dead, her child didn't make it,Brandon didn't even know the child existed there was no way tears started falling down her face "I'm on my way..." as she hung up the phone.

The door slammed open as Callie started yelling "Brandon didn't even know about her, the doctors they told me my daughter died, I was gonna do independent living because Brandon and I slept together and you would never forgive me and he had a future I wasn't going to drag him down with me...they told me she died" she cried.

Lena then showed Callie the release of rights page that her and Brandon signed.

"This isn't real Lena...Brandon did not know about her, can this girl be DNA tested maybe she stole my child's identity, I see Identity theft all the time on cases" said Callie not believing her daughter was alive.

"Callie she looks just like you except she has blue eyes." said Lena "I didn't have to have a DNA test to know she was yours or Brandons.

Tears fell down Callie's eyes "we have to find out who did this."

A second later a man came walking in the door "hey mama why did you call?"

"Brandon have a seat there is something that has to be discussed with you and Callie."

Callie panicked she never told Brandon about their child.

"Brandon did you sign to give a child up for adoption with Callie?" asked Lena.

Brandon was shocked "you had a child...we had a child?" he said as his voice cracked.

Tears fell down Callie's eyes "we had a child yes Brandon."


	2. Chapter 2

Callie was angry as she looked at Tara's file "someone is responsible we have to do something someone told me my child died and put her in the system who would do this?"

"Callie can we talk one on one" said Brandon.

The two of them walked outside and Brandon took a breath and grabbed Callie's hand.

"Brandon no...I know what you are gonna say I couldn't let you give up your life...we could never have this life together and raised her."

Brandon grabbed her hand "but what if we did."

Callie pulled away her hand"Brandon no...you said it yourself we would've burnt out...we are siblings even now you are married..we cannot raise a child together."

"I settled for Liza Callie you needed a family I gave you up to make you happy Callie" said Brandon "I still have feelings for you...I'm always gonna have feelings for you."

'Brandon this isn't about us" yelled Callie "its about the fact I thought I failed my own child how did I not know that she was alive?"

"You were tired you just gave birth, you wouldn't think doctors would lie to you this isnt your fault Callie."

"I want to sue the hospital, I want to find out who the hell signed our names and prosecute them they have no idea how much pain I went through losing my daughter" yelled Callie.

"Why didn't you tell me about her Callie how do you think I feel I'm a father and didn't even know it" yelled Brandon.

"Because I know you would have gave up everything Brandon and I loved you too much to allow you to do that," said Callie.

"So it was fair to not even give me a choice to whether I would be involved or not, I would have helped she was my child too" yelled Brandon.

"We were foster sibiling's Brandon if moms would have known we both would have lost everything and this family means everything to me I was gonna keep her I was going to raise her on my own" said Callie.

"All I know now is I want to find out who signed for my daughter to be in the system because I didn't do it and you didn't know so I know your signature isn't real I just want to know who hates me so much that they would take my child away from me I want to sue them, I want to get rights to my child back" said Callie.

"Don't you think that I now I know she exists that I want to be in her life too...Eliza doesn't want kids I did and now I have one I want to be in her life" said Brandon.

"Brandon this isn't like we were dating and got pregnant or we were in a relationship we were foster siblings we are siblings by law we can't just be her parents like normal parents now" said Callie.

'So what Callie you are gonna fight to get custody while I know I have a daughter that I can see but can't be her parent be a not involved parent like my dad was..." yelled Brandon running after her.

"We can't be the picture perfect family Brandon you are married we are siblings we can't be her parents and raise her together' yelled Callie.

"We can talk to my mom and dad they are cops they can find some way around it..we both need to be in her life Callie...I need to be in her life Eliza doesn't want kids she is the only kid I will ever have" said Brandon.

"Brandon Callie we need to talk"a voice said they looked up to see Stef as they followed her inside and sat with her Lena, and Mike.

"So Lena told me you gave a child up for adoption at seventeen?" asked Stef holding on to Tara's paperwork.

"No I did get pregnant but I gave birth 4 months ahead and they told me that she died at birth they didn't even let me see her they said they got rid of the body which I did not sign any rights for them to do" said Callie.

'We can sue the hospital I'm sure this trauma of her being gone and the pain they caused you Cal this child wasn't only yours why didn't you tell us about her or Brandon" said Lena.

"I thought when Brandon and I slept together that Rita would have told you about me and Brandon and you wouldn't adopt me Id lose everything so when I found out I was pregnant I went to apply for independent living so I could raise her" said Callie.

"Callie we could've figured something out you didn't have to go on your own so I did some digging after getting Tara's birthday and calling the hospital I was notified that Tara was illegally sold to someone and I was informed that doctor was terminated so the hospital knew what happened with Tara someone sold your daughter and I do plan on finding out to who is there anyone besides Rita that knows you and Brandon slept together...because if there is neither one of you can fight for temporary custody or to reinstate your rights" said Stef.

"I was not adopted when we slept together" said Callie.

'No but you were fostered by us and it happened under our care and if DNA comes back as both of yours you could both be arrested and your career that you worked so hard for is over" said Stef.

"We can't sue the hospital, we can't try to get our rights reinstated or anything" said Brandon.

"So what am I supposed to do go on with my life knowing that someone illegally put my daughter in Foster care and I can't save her from it" yelled Callie.

'Whoever did this and I will find out who did this had to know about your and Brandon's history that's how they knew in the end you couldn't do anything about it"

"There has to be some way around this you found a way for Callie, mom, dad. momma this is your grandaughter isn't she worth fighting for" said Brandon.

"Yes just like Callie and Jude Tara is family and we will do what we can but there is a lot at stake legally not just for Callie and her career but mine and momma's as well Tara is not disposable and we will fight for her" said Stef.

"Does Tara know about us that we are her parents" said Brandon.

"Not yet we have to be delicate with that in her mind her parents didn't want her and we need to take this one step at a time" said Lena.

Little did they know Tara was upstairs hearing every word her birth parents were right under her grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

As the conversation continued Tara walked into view as Lena was the first to see her 'hey honey did you enjoy your shower is everything comfortable?" she asked walking up to Tara.

She looked at Callie she looked almost just like her, there was no doubt that she was her mother all Tara could say was "why didn't you want me?"

There was a silence 'I did want you I was going to keep you" she began.

"Its not that hard to double check if someone is alive" said Tara.

"Hey watch your tone" yelled Brandon "Callie was in the foster system she would never purposely put you there."

'My point still stands all it takes is for you to take one look at me...do you have any idea what foster care has put me through" yelled Tara.

'Honey not only do I know but Ive been through it too" said Callie.

'Honey none of this is Callie or Brandon's fault someone illegally sold you to the black market and were trying to figure out what happened, you have your parents who want you to be in your life" said Stef.

'I've been taking care of myself for 14 years and neither of you thought to check or come find me or ask for me...I don't need any of you" said Tara as she started walking out the door.

"Tara I promise you I was going to keep you, I was going to give up everything for you and I assure you I am gonna get my rights back I'm going to make things right" said Callie.

"If I would've known about you I would've been there for you...both of you" said Brandon.

"Why didn't you tell him about me" said Tara.

"It's complicated that I just couldn't and it has nothing to do with you" said Callie.

"Look I plan on being out of the system by next year if you wanna help me like you said I'm applying for emancipation on my fifteenth birthday just sign my papers when the time comes and were good" said Tara.

"Woah there is no way a judge will grant emancipation at 15 years old Callie is a lawyer she knows all the laws through and through and no judge will sign for you to live on your own with no job you still in school the best bet for you is to be with your parents they are here and want to be here that's what most foster kids want" said Lena.

"Look I tried the living on my own program i remember being 16 thought I knew it all I felt I had no other choice you have a choice you have me, you have my mom's behind you and you have your dad and Lisa you have something you have a family who wants you" said Callie.

"Why couldn't you have checked if I was alive, hold me do something do you know what all I've been through" yelled Tara.

"I've been in foster care I have an idea" said Callie.

"Look honestly I've been taking care of myself I don't need anyone" said Tara "I wanna another placement I don't want to be around any of you" said Tara.

"Tara now that we know about you were not gonna let you walk out of our life were gonna get to the bottom at what happened and then get you back were family Tara" said Brandon.


	4. Chapter 4

Tara was lying in the bed upstairs she kept replaying the words in her head from Brandon "were a family" she wanted to believe it but if there is anything she has learned all these years don't get attached to anyone.

But these were her real parents, it wasn't potential adoptive parents her real parents and they didn't give her away on purpose, maybe she could go back to them.

"What if they got to know her and changed their mind" she thought.

There was anger "why didn't her mom try harder, why didn't she ask to see her, why didn't she try If her mom would have just tried and asked maybe she would be living with Callie or living with Brandon.

She kept looking at the picture that Brandon gave her a picture of Lena, Stef, Callie, Brandon, Mariana, Jesus and Jude these people were her family.

But again what if they changed their mind.

She couldn't get close to people and get disappointed , she couldn't deal with that again.

She looked at her little bag of stuff "what if they legally can't get her back, then she connects to these people to be taken again.

She grabbed her bag and opened her window, she took one last look at the picture of the family and left it on the bed, it was for the best she could get emencipated in a couple of years anyway it would be too much money and hassle to put into getting her out of the system and she knew that.

She stepped out of the window and ran and never looked back.

Callie was lying in her bed staring at the ceeling she couldn't sleep, all these years she was alive, who could hate her so much that they would sell her child, put her in the same system that she fought to get out of, she was going to fight, she knew there was a lot of red tape and risks her but that was her daughter she would die before not giving up on her.

There was a tap on her shoulder, she turned over in bed to see Jamie "you have seemed distracted all night, did I do something?" he asked moving the air out of her face.

A tear fell down Callie's face "my mom found her" she whispered.

"Found who?" said Jamie.

"I had a daughter at 16 and the hospital told me she was still born..." her voice began to crack as Callie sat up and Jamie rubbed her back " the hospital lied to me, they sold her a doctor sold her.. she was put in the system" said Callie.

"That is illegal..do they know who did it...you can sue the hospital..you can fight to get custody I can move the stuff from my workout room, we can give her a room, I would do that for you Callie" said Jamie.

Tears fell down her eyes "I legally can't do that, I can't do anything" she whispered.

"Why not the hospital did something wrong they have to pay for what they have done, it caused you trauma, I'm sure it caused your daughter trauma let me make some calls you can get your rights reinstated you may have to have custody first make sure it works" said Jamie.

"What is that supposed to mean, she is my daughter, it will work no matter what she is like, and I can't" she said crying.

"Why not do you not want her or something?" said Jamie.

"Brandon is her father" Callie yelled.

"What the hell do you mean Brandon is her father, your step brother, my wifes husband I trust you around him" Jamie said.

"It was before I was adopted I thought my chances were shot so I slept with him" said Callie.

"If the law found out" said Jamie.

"I know Jamie that is why I can't do anything and they have only put Tara with moms temporary but Brandon told her we were fight, he cannot make a promise like that" Yelled Callie.

"I can't let them take her away from me again, I can't" cried Callie.

"Look I will do research I won't make a promise but I will try everything in my power to at least make sure she is safe okay" said Jamie as he leaned in and gave Callie a kiss.

Tara walked back into her foster home she saw her bags packed tears fell down her eyes, she officially had no home and she knew she couldnt go back to the fosters"

She pulled out her phone and looked up an address and began walking.

The next morning there was a knock at a door Mariana heard it get louder and louder and she finally woke up and opened the door to a 14 year old girl she looked at her confused "can I help you?"

"Is Callie here this was marked as her address" she said.

"No she hasn't lived here in years why?" she replied.

"Okay i'll go find her thank you" said Tara.

"Wait who are you?" she asked.

"I'm her daughter" she replied.

Mariana's mouth dropped and eyes were wide open "her what?"

"I'll go find her" Tara said starting to leave, Mariana went and grabbed her "no no no you come with me" she demanded.

Callie could hear her phone ringing over and over and over again as she saw Mariana's face on the phone she rolled her eyes and answered "what is it Mariana?"

"When were you going to tell me you had a daughter?" she said.

"What?" she replied.

"Yeah she is here at the coterie and don't think I don't recognize those eyes Callie" said Mariana.

"She is supposed to be with moms why is she there?" said Callie.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" said Mariana.

"Look its a long story that I cannot go into right now I'm on my way to get her" she said as she hung up and started putting her clothes on.

Jamie looked at Callie's phone seeing missed calls from both her moms and Brandon.

"You might want to call your moms they were calling you since 7 this morning.

Callie grabbed her phone and read the text messages basically all were saying that Tara was gone from the house.

She responded back to moms and Brandon that Tara was at Marianas and she was going to pick her up.

Callie ran into Mariana's room "Tara why did you run away from moms?"

"What is the point Callie, what if you can't get me back then what I get my hopes up for nothing" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Tara listen to me, you are my daughter, okay I will fight with everything I am to get you back do you understand, there is no reason for you to put these walls up and hide I am on your side and so is Jamie" said Callie.

"Who is Jamie?" she said.

"He is my boyfriend" said Callie.

There was another knock at the door and Mariana went to open it and without even saying hi Brandon walked in "what were you thinking?" he said standing in front of Tara.

"I'm thinking that nothing good lasts forever that this situation will never work" said Tara.

Brandon and Callie just stared at her.


End file.
